This invention relates to a label holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a label holder with a rearward extending flange for preventing dust and other contaminants from settling in a label pocket defined between rear and front label panels associated with the label holder.
Merchandising displays typically include a support surface for permitting label holders to be secured thereto. Known label holder support surfaces include a C-channel, a wire bar or rod, a planar surface for receiving an adhesively-backed label holder, etc. Label holders typically include a mounting portion for engaging with the label holder support mechanism, and a display portion for supporting a merchandising label. Known label holder display portions include a rear label panel, and an adjacent front label panel having end edges which are registered with mutual end edges of the rear label panel. The front and rear label panels cooperate to define an upwardly opening label pocket therebetween when the front and read label panels are urges away from each other. A merchandising label may then be placed into, repositioned, modified, or removed from the label pocket.
The front label panel typically remains slightly spaced apart from the rear label panel when a merchandising label is inserted into the label pocket. Over a period of time, dust and other contaminants can enter the upward opening label pocket, and settle on the upper edge of the merchandising label held in the label pocket. It is extremely difficult, time consuming, and labor intensive to remove dust and contaminants which build-up within the label pocket. For instance, it is difficult to sufficiently separate the two label panels from each other in order to throughly clean the label pocket. In addition, the front label panel is usually formed from a clear thermoplastic material which is susceptible to marring and scratches that develop when attempts to remove the dust and other contaminants are performed.
Further, it is somewhat difficult to separate the front and rear label panels from each other when it is desired to clean the label pocket, or to insert, reposition, modify, or replace a merchandising label within the label pocket. That is, the front and rear label panels are typically formed as thin, mutually registered panels which abut and do not provide a convenient location for a finger hold.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved label holder which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.